Yourvision Song Contest 5
Kazakhstan |presenters = Zhanar Dugalova Luina |exsupervisor =ESC Kuba |host = |opening = | entries = 36 | debut = Algeria | return = Belgium Cyprus Estonia Israel Latvia Romania Ukraine | withdraw = Aland Australia Bosnia & Herz. Croatia Czech Republic Ireland Lithuania New Zealand Slovakia Switzerland | map year =YV5 | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #FF0000 | tag2 = Countries that did not qualify for the final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards one set of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |null = | winner = Andorra "Spinning Over You" |nex = |pre = |map =YV4 |tag4 = }} Yourvision Song Contest 5, often referred to as YVSC 5, will be the fifth edition of the Yourvision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Kazakhstan, after Moldir Auelbekova won the the fourth edition with "Tugan el". Khabar chose the Astana Arena in Astana to serve as the host venue for the edition, while Zhanar Dugalova and Luina were selected as the presenter. Winner after a big and exciting show was Reyko from Andorra with her the song "Spinning Over You", she reached 144 Points. At the 2nd Place was the Russia represent by Yellow Claw ft. Serebro with their song "Blood Diamond", they reached 108 Points and on 3rd Place was Portugal represent by Fingertips with their song "Out Of Control", they reached 100 Points, while the Turkey, Germany and Bulgaria completed the top six of the edition. Location For further information see Kazakhstan Kazakhstan, officially the Republic of Kazakhstan is the world's largest landlocked country, and the ninth largest in the world, with an area of 2,724,900 square kilometres (1,052,100 sq mi). Kazakhstan is the dominant nation of Central Asia economically, generating 60% of the region's GDP, primarily through its oil/gas industry. It also has vast mineral resources. Some argue that Kazakhstan may be considered a European country because Kazakhstan's Western region is on the European continent and meets the Council of Europe's criteria for European inclusion. Kazakhstan is officially a democratic, secular, unitary, constitutional republic with a diverse cultural heritage. Kazakhstan shares borders with Russia, China, Kyrgyzstan, Uzbekistan, and Turkmenistan, and also adjoins a large part of the Caspian Sea. The terrain of Kazakhstan includes flatlands, steppe, taiga, rock canyons, hills, deltas, snow-capped mountains, and deserts. Kazakhstan has an estimated 18 million people as of 2014. Given its large land area, its population density is among the lowest, at less than 6 people per square kilometre (15 people per sq. mi.). The capital is Astana, where it was moved in 1997 from Almaty, the country's largest city. Kazakhstan was the last of the Soviet republics to declare independence during the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991. The current President, Nursultan Nazarbayev, has been leader of the country since then, and is characterised as authoritarian, with a government history of human rights abuses and suppression of political opposition. Kazakhstan has worked to develop its economy, especially its dominant hydrocarbon industry. Human Rights Watch says that "Kazakhstan heavily restricts freedom of assembly, speech, and religion," and other human rights organisations regularly describe Kazakhstan's human rights situation as poor. Host city For further information see Astana Astana is the capital city of Kazakhstan. It is located on the banks of the Ishim River in the north portion of Kazakhstan, within the Akmola Region, though administered separately from the region as a city with special status. The 2017 official estimate reported a population of 1,029,556 within the city limits, making it the second largest city in Kazakhstan, behind Almaty. Modern Astana is a planned city, like Brasília in Brazil, Canberra in Australia, and Washington, D.C. in the United States. After Astana became the capital of Kazakhstan, the city cardinally changed its shape. The master plan of Astana was designed by Japanese architect Kisho Kurokawa. As the seat of the Government of Kazakhstan, Astana is the site of the Parliament House, the Supreme Court, the Ak Orda Presidential Palace and numerous government departments and agencies. It is home to many futuristic buildings, hotels and skyscrapers. Astana also has extensive healthcare, sports and education systems. Veune For further information see Astana Arena The Astana Arena is a football stadium in Astana, Kazakhstan. The stadium holds 30,000 and has a retractable roof. It serves as the national stadium for the Kazakhstan national football team. Astana Arena is the second largest stadium in the country and it was built from 2006 to 2009 at a cost of $185 million, and was officially opened on 3 July 2009. It is also a home ground for FC Astana of the Kazakhstan Premier League and FC Bayterek of the Kazakhstan First Division. The stadium hosted the opening ceremony of the 7th Asian Winter Games on 31 January 2011. Astana Arena was one of the venues to bid to host Euro 2020 matches. Format The YBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6). Voting The YBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding set of points from 1-8, 10 and 12. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held on the 1st May 2018 at the headquarters of Astana. The pre-qualified countries: * Andorra * Azerbaijan * Greece * Kazakhstan * Luxembourg * The Netherlands will first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. After that the remaning thirty-seven countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country will be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Participating countries Thirty seven countries have confirmed their participation in the fifth edition. This includes Austria, Cyprus, Romania and Ukraine returned to the contest after their one-edition absence and Belgium, Estonia, Israel and Latvia '''returned to the contest after their two-editions absence. '''Algeria debuting at this edition. Ten '''counties, however, announced their withdrawal from the contest. '''Bosnia & Herzegovina, Croatia, Czech Republic, Ireland, Lithuania, Slovakia, Switzerland announced their withdrawal citing their Head of Delegation change as the reason. Aland Islands, Australia and New Zealand withdraw from YBU. Returning artist Alida '''returned after representing Norway in the first edition. '''Mihaela Fileva '''returned after representing Bulgaria in the fourth edition. '''Léa Castel returned after representing Luxembourg in the second edition, will represent Monaco. Results Semi-final 1 Fifteen countries will be participate in this semi-final. Andorra, Azerbaijan and Luxembourg will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Sixteen countries will be participate in this semi-final. Greece, Kazakhstan and The Netherlands will also vote in this semi-final. Grand Final Voting grids Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Grand Final International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Karin Park # Katja Krasavice # Poli Genova # MATTIS ( Danish representative in the fourth edition) # Demy ( Greek representative in the first edition and host second edition) # Alvaro Soler # Angela Vero ( Dutch representative in the fourth edition) # Irama # Magda Gessler # Barış Murat # Milica Todorović ( Serbian representative in the second edition) Élodie Gossuin Tamta ( Georgian representative in the third edition) Eldar Gasımov ( Azeri representative in the third edition) Mala Rodríguez Rita Ora ( Kosovar representative in the second edition) Ayree ( Kazakh representative in the first edition) Leïla Lanova Nina Zilli Irina Rimes ( Moldovan representative in the fourth edition) Yael Grobglas Claudine Muno Julia Samoylova Gylfi Sigurðsson Sennek Saara Aalto Elhaida Dani Petra Mede Raluka ( Romanian representative in the third edition) Louane ( Monaco's representative in the second edition) Ani Lorak ( Ukrainian representative in the third edition) Catarina Furtado Lena ( German representative in the first edition) Antonia Gigovska ( Macedonian representative in the third edition)